


If It's True What They Say

by ForestAgain



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Упоминание заразной болезни, Упоминание убийства, Элементы хоррора без графичных описаний
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestAgain/pseuds/ForestAgain
Summary: Есть множество теорий, связанных с существованием Предателей.
Kudos: 8





	If It's True What They Say

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If It's True What They Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652559) by [ForestAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestAgain/pseuds/ForestAgain). 



> Оригинальный заголовок из мюзикла Hadestown. Решили не переводить. Лучше всего было бы перевести строчкой из русскоязычной песни со схожим смыслом, но автор очень плохо в ней (русскоязычной музыке) смыслит, поэтому так. Предложения принимаются.

Он, конечно, слышал про них раньше. 

  
О Предателях.

  
На всех космических кораблях галактики только и делали, что говорили о Предателях. Обычно просто передавали то, что слышали о других, но порой можно было найти и очевидца, который видел Предателя на своëм корабле и остался в живых. Рассказывали самое разное.

  
Некоторые считали, что они всегда существовали среди нас. Что они - инопланетяне, лишь внешне похожие на людей, которые за много лет довели искусство подражания до совершенства. Что их можно распознать по острым зубам или по швам на скафандре, которые выглядят слишком уж... _живыми_.

  
Другие же утверждали, что Предателей поражает болезнь, некая чума, которая исказила их умы и сделала их убийцами. Что всегда есть риск стать Предателем, если слишком часто снимать свой шлем или не кушать достаточное количество шпината.

  
Было ещё одно мнение - наверное, самое страшное из всех. Мнение тех, кто считали, что Предатели - это обыкновенные люди, не тронутые никаким инопланетным разумом, вирусом или демоном. Что Предатели сами избрали свой путь. Что они отказываются от кодекса чести космонавта и превращаются в беспощадных убийц _добровольно_.  
Неважно, откуда появлялись Предатели, одно было ясно точно: они были ужасающими.

  
Они передвигались быстро и бесшумно - некоторые считали, что они обладали возможностью телепортироваться или становиться невидимыми. Они поджидали тебя за углом, готовясь хладнокровно тебя уничтожить. Но самым страшным было то, что они могли прятаться у всех на виду. За знакомой улыбкой, тëплым взглядом или одобряющим словом может скрываться незнакомец. Незнакомец, которому всё равно на тебя, которого интересует только одна цель - уничтожить всех.

  
И всё же, людям было ещё и любопытно. Иногда рассказы казались настолько выдуманными, настолько оторванными от реальности, и поэтому, несмотря на страх, люди продолжали искать информацию о Предателях.

Одинокий член команды жалел лишь о том, что узнать правду ему пришлось на собственной шкуре.

  
Трансформация произошла быстро. Лишь на секунду страх овладевает тобой, когда приходит осознание, что сейчас станешь одним из _них_.

  
А потом всё становится ясно.

  
Кровь космонавта начала вскипать в жилах. Его мускулы стали более сильными и послушными, а глаза стали в десять раз более зоркими.

  
Но главное, теперь ему было _понятно_.

  
Он - не Предатель.

  
Предатели - это все остальные.

**Author's Note:**

> На момент опубликования сего фика (26 сентября 2020 года) на AO3 уже почти двести фанфиков по Among Us, старейший из которых датирован 9 сентября. (Русскоязычный вроде первый, но на фикбуке фиков тоже весьма прилично). Написать такое количество работ за две недели - это, на мой взгляд, потрясающе, меня не прекращает удивлять способность человека творить.
> 
> Меня сия муза тоже не минула. Очень сложно, смотря на саму игру и на её фандом, не написать хоть чего-то. Больше всего мне, конечно, нравится, как эту довольно няшную игру, где даже трупы больше похожи на мультяшные стейки, фандом трансформировал в настоящий хоррор про жуткие злобные хтони. 
> 
> Спасибо, что прочитали работу! Надеюсь, вам понравилось :3


End file.
